Why?
by Revolutionpunk
Summary: Based on the Happy Ending. A confrontation between Shaundi and the Boss turns into something else. Male Boss x Shaundi. Rated T just to be safe.


Based on the Happy Ending. A confrontation between Shaundi and the Boss turns into something else. Male Boss x Shaundi. Rated T just to be safe.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saints Row: The Third. This is based on my playthrough.**

Italics for thoughts.

It was another slow day at Saints HQ. Oleg and Pierce were playing chess, Kinzie on that fucking laptop of hers. Viola was sketching a picture of Pierce and Oleg without them noticing. Shaundi was outside, talking on the phone.

"Your move." said Pierce.

"Checkmate!" said Oleg while smirking.

"Fuck!" screamed Pierce as reached for his pocket to hand Oleg a check.

Oleg just smirked.

"Here's your check." Pierce hesitantly said.

"You know, I can teach you how to be better at chess." said Oleg.

"No thanks." replied Pierce.

Pierce shifted his eyes towards Shaundi who just came in to the main room.

"When are we gonna shoot "Gangsters in Space?" asked Shaundi.

"Next week."

"Damn, I'm gonna have to reschedule my interview with Valderama." complained Shaundi. She immediately took out here phone and began typing a message.

"Interview?" asked Oleg.

"About S.T.A.G." replied Shaundi, somewhat annoyed having to say "S.T.A.G."

"_S.T.A.G. I fucking hate S.T.A.G._" said Pierce.

"_Those people got what they deserved. Wonder what happened to them?"_ said Viola.

"Anyway, have you seen the Boss? I haven't seen him around today." asked Shaundi, somewhat curious as the Boss is usually seen watching porn on the big plasma TV with Pierce or drinking beer with the other Saints.

"I think he's in-"

"His room." interrupted Viola.

"How the hell do you know?" asked Shaundi.

"I saw him earlier."

"What the hell is he doing in there?" asked Shaundi.

"Sleeping maybe? Doing drugs? Waxing? Watching porn?" replied Kinzie.

"I say he is sleeping. He is still injured after getting shot at by those S.T.A.G. officers." said Oleg.

"I agree with the big guy." said Oleg.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna go see for myself" said Shaundi.

Shaundi approached Boss's room and knocked on his door.

No response…

"Boss!"

Still no response.

The knocking got louder and faster until the door was opened by the Boss, who only had a pair of blue jeans on. Both his wrists had knockout bandages and his torso had a few blood stained bandages. One could say that he almost looked like a mummy.

"Can I come in?" asked Shaundi.

A nod came from the Boss.

Shaundi closed the door upon entering.

The Boss laid on his bed.

"You look fucking awful, Boss!" exclaimed Shaundi.

"This better be important, or else we gonna have a fucking problem." said Boss, clearly annoyed.

"I was wondering, why didn't you go after Killbane? Why'd you save me instead?" asked Shaundi.

Boss got up from his bed and walked towards Shaundi.

"Well?"

"I had two choices. It was either to go after Killbane or save the three of you. I chose to save you three instead. I'd rather let that asshole live than lose any more of my Saints. Not after losing Johnny. I've had enough of my friends dying." said Boss.

Shaundi turned her back towards the Boss and sighed.

"So, you let one of our biggest enemies get away just like that?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Uhhh… because Burt Reynold was there with you about to get killed?"

"Tch! Bullshit!"

"Okay, okay, "I Need A Hero" kept playing in my head and my inner me told me to go save you instead of going after Killbane." said Boss.

"That's your reason for not going after him?" said Shaundi, still not facing the Boss.

"Pretty much. Yeah."

Shaundi cracked her knuckles and rolled up her jacket sleeves. She then turned her hands into fists.

"_What the hell is she doing?"_ asked Boss.

"Shaundi?"

Shaundi turned to face the Boss and glared at him. She raised her right fist and slowly approached the Boss.

"Shaundi? What the hell are you doing?" asked Boss, who was slowly backing away from Shaundi.

"Giving you what you deserve."

The Boss stopped moving after realising he had been cornered into a wall.

"_Shit! What do I do? What do I DO? Should I hit her? I shouldn't! Or should I? I doubt I can, hands haven't healed properly. Damn it!" _said the Boss.

"Wait!" screamed the Boss.

Shaundi stopped and lowered her fist. However, she was only a few feet away from the Boss.

"I did because I-I lov- like somebody. Somebody… who's special to me!"

Shaundi thought about it and sighed. She raised her fist again.

"Damn it!" screamed the Boss.

As Shaundi came closer, the Boss was helpless. He closed his eyes to avoid getting hit in the eyes.

He waited for Shaundi to give him a good thrashing. However, the punch was never received.

He did however feel Shaundi's hands at the base of his neck and could smell her perfume.

"_She smells nice!" _said Boss_ "Heh, this smell gets the blood pumping, to my loins! OH! Shit! She's gonna choke me?" _questioned the Boss.

"You gonna choke me?"

"Better than that!"

The Boss gulped. This was it, he was gonna die here. Had he been healthy, Shaundi would've been knocked out now.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Shaundi pull him closer to her until his lips met hers.

Shaundi pulled away after a few seconds. However, she interwined her hands with his and locked eyes with him while smiling the sight of him blushing a bit.

"Shaundi, that was my-"

"First kiss, right?" interrupted Shaundi.

A nod from the Boss causes her to giggle for the first time in Steelport with him around.

"How long?" asked Shaundi.

"Huh?"

"How long has it been since you had feeling for me, Boss?"

"Since we took down Ultor." said Boss, somewhat embarrassed.

"That long?"

Another nod.

Shaundi lightly punched him on the arm "Asshole." said Shaundi.

"Hey! I rea-"

He was interrupted again after Shaundi put a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry. I also feel the same." Shaundi assured the Boss.

"Does this mean we are a… couple now?" asked Boss.

"Sort of. You need to take me on dates now." said Shaundi.

"What about your show? The press? The gang? I'm afraid people might try to kidnap you again if they see us together."

"My show ended a few days ago. The press, fuck 'em! The gang are going to have to know. If they bitch about, I'll deal with them."

"If you say so."

Shaundi pulled the Boss closer to her again and was dragging him towards his bed whilst kissing him.

"Can we please take it slow? I never had a REAL girlfriend before." the Boss managed to say.

Shaundi chuckles.

"Fine. I'm ready when you are."

"Thanks."

"Let's go tell the others." Suggested Shaundi.

"Yeah." replied Boss as he took a purple dress shirt to wear.

R&R please.

Shaundi and The Boss might be a little OOC so I apologise for that.

No, I won't give the Boss a name. NEVER!


End file.
